Stranger On The Shore's Of Berk
by Rider Of The Night Fury
Summary: A young man and his dragon are on their way to Berk to live there but they may find a few surprises they weren't expecting. Including the arrival of an enemy they weren't expecting and new friends to help. Working on chapter three.
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

Stranger On The Shores Of Berk

By Rider Of The Night Fury

Rated T For Language

Chapter 1: Prologue

On a island about two days sail from the Island Of Berk there sat a man about twenty four years old. He's got black hair, blue-green eyes, wearing grey leggings, a blue tunic and a fur vest over that and a pair of fur boots. Next to him laying on a slab of heated rock is a dragon as black as night with bat like wings and fins at the end of it's tail and green eyes it's known as a Night Fury. The man turns to his companion and asks "So how long untill that storm passes over?" The Night Fury turns to look at him and says ::I'd say about two hours.:: I think it's time for a little backround on where we come from we've been flying for about a week straight, coming from the mainland. On a course to Berk to see if we can settle there since we heard about there being peace between humans and dragons and got grounded because of a storm and for some unexplained reason I am able to understand Dragonese as I've come to call it. "Well lets just stay here for the night i'm exhausted" ::Agreed::

(Linebreak)

(six hours later)

"Yaaaaawn mornin." I said as the sun comes over the horizon. ::Morning Agmund so do you want to grab breakfast or just head over to the island?:: She said. I sat there for a few minutes thinking about it before answering "Lets get breakfast we don't even know if the rumors are in fact true yet and I don't want to try to escape on an empty stomach if they try to attack us." I said. ::Breakfast it is then be right back.:: She said right before she streched her wings before taking flight and soaring over the ocean for some nice fish she says is tasty, while I go into the forest to see what kind of wildlife there is, grabing my sword and bow & arrows. The sword is about three feet long with a leather grip on the handle and a design of a Night Fury in a lounging position. The bow is made with sturdy oak with a special engraving on it. The engraving says 'A weapon to use for the protection of my family

may it never break'.

(Half An Hour later)

What a catch we have! Two foxes and about ten fish no salmon but thats okay for her. ::Took you long enough thought you'd be gone all day:: She Said. "Don't be so dramatic I've only been gone about a half-hour and besides I don't have wings like you do." I replied. ::Fine lets eat.:: She said. "You know I think we should head out after we eat because I don't want to waste time by screwing around." I said to her. ::Agreed.:: She said.

(Linebreak)

A/N Hello peoples this is my first story so please go easy on me. NO FLAMES. Flames will be doused with a whole lakes worth of water.

Anyways I need a name for the female Night Fury so if you could PM me a few names and I'll pick one and I will be sure to give the person with the winning name a very good shout out.

Thats the prologue done. Next chapter we get to Berk.

Cheers :-)


	2. Chapter 1, Emergency And Story Telling P

Stranger On The Shores Of Berk

By Rider Of The Night Fury

Chapter 1: Emergency And Story Telling Part One

Nothing beat being in the air, the wind in your hair, the sensation of flying is indescribeable. We had our breakfast now we're on our way to berk we will probably be there in an hour and a half. As we were flying I looked over and down for some reason I don't know why but I saw a black speck in the water on a piece of driftwood so I let my companion know and we banked in that direction and what we saw made our hearts jump up in our throats. It was another dragon but not just any dragon a Night Fury it must have got stuck in the storm last night. So we went closer and we saw something on the dragon wasn't sure what it was at first but then we got an even closer look at exactly what it was. It was some kind of leather it was a saddle. We then saw rope leading away from the saddle we traced it with our eyes. it led to a red prosthetic tailfin on the end of it's tail. We then saw a person nearby on a different piece of driftwood he was still alive in fact they both were but the dragon was losing strength fast that's not good, not good at all. The human was paddleing his driftwood over to the dragon probably to see if it's alright. "Here hold on we'll get you out of there." The person looked up at us and started calling out. "Hurry up I'm losing strength!" He said. "So what do you think Dreamer. How do we do this?" ::First we need to pull the man out of the water and sit him down on the saddle behind you, then I will grab the Night Fury very carefully so as not to hurt it even more then it might be. Sound like a plan?:: "Yeah lets do it."

"Here we go." With a plan laid out we start our rescue mission. We swoop down and hover above the man and I reach my hand out to him he reaches out as well and we miss the first two times but like they say third times the charm and the hands finally connect and we clamp them down tightly and I haul him up behind me. "YES got it." I cry. "Now lets get your dragon what do you say." I said. "Yeah I had just about given up there for a moment until you two arrived thanks you two really thanks." He said "No problem. Alright Dreamer lets get that dragon, carefully then get to Berk." ::Allright.:: So she carefully lowered our height until she got her paws around the other Night Fury and started flapping her wings to get airborne and away from the water, then pointed us in the direction of Berk. "You alright there Dreamer with all this weight?" ::Yeah it won't be long until we get there.:: "Good. So what are your names and where are you from?" "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third and thats Toohless and we're from Berk. How about you?" "Nice to meet you formerly Hiccup. My name is Agmund Bard and thats Elara her nickname is Dreamer and we're from the mainland to the south."

(Hour And A Half later)

::There it is up ahead.:: "Finally. So what happend to you two Hiccup?" "Well we usually go for a night flight around the island before we call it a night and last night we thought we would be back before the storm hit...but that wasn't the case first the rain hit us, it was coming down so hard I could hardly see anything but Toothless could see a lot better than I could. Then the wind hit us it buffeted us around alot until it finally made us lose control and crash into the ocean. For a few moments it was silent...then nothing but noise, it was like the gods were having a really loud argument. Toothless and I managed to find some driftwood and we held on for what felt like hours but finally it started to die down and the storm heads away from us. The sky starts to clear up and we see that its morning. Then you two showed up I've never been more relieved to see someone. The first thing that pops into my head is that my dad is going to kill me. I shouldn't of gone out like that. I should of stayed home. Ohh this is all my fault." "Hey it's alright calm down. You couldn't have known that storm was going to hit when it did. We almost got stuck in it too. Thankfully we found an island where we could set down for the night and wait it out . Otherwise you guys would of been out there for way longer then you were. I'm sure everythings going to be okay when you get home. Sure you might get scolded but they'll be more relieved that your both alive. Now are you hurt anywhere?" "No just hungery and tired." "Alrigh' then. We're coming up on the island now. Where do we land?"

"Over there by the Great Hall there should be people in there having breakfast at this time in the morning we can go in there and get checked out then get something to eat and then rest." So we banked in that direction. As we were coming in for a landing the people of Berk started coming over to us and first noticed Hiccup then Toothless then Elara and I. They started whispering amongst themselves. Unknown to them we could hear every word they said. They said things like. "Who is that with Hiccup and Toothless we've never seen them before." And. "It's another Night Fury they found another Night Fury." At that Hiccup spoke up. "Actually they found us and without them we probably wouldn't have made it home." Just then the chief arrived and scooped Hiccup up into a great big bear hug and said. "My son is home safe and sound." To me he said. "Thank you stranger for saving my boys and bringing them home." "No problem and my name is Agmund Bard and this is Elara my Night Fury. If you want to hear the story we should head into The Great Hall here for some food and rest for them." I said looking at Hiccup and Toothless. "Right lets go." The Chief said.

(The Great Hall)

When we enter the hall I looked around amazed and wondered how long it took them to build it. But thats somthing for later. "Ok so where should I start? Oh yes where I come from well I came from the village of Geirsa on the coast of the mainland I've lived there all my life. The Chief's name was Eric The Great. Things were hard, the people looked down on me because I didn't like to fight and kill like they do. One night I was taking a walk through the woods behind the village, when suddenly I came upon a pack of snarling wolves. I didn't have any weapons on me because I forgot them at my house. So the only thing I could do was run and climb a tree. They had me trapped in that tree for about a half an hour when suddenly a purple fireball came out if nowhere and exploded on the ground scaring the wolves away from the tree. I was able to climb down from it and when I got to the ground there was a crash from above me I looked up but couldn't see anything so I went home planning to come back tomorrow and look around.

The next day I went to the same spot I was at before and looked around the ground for any evidence of whoever it was that saved my life. As I got to the tree I looked up and saw that the top of the tree was snapped in the middle like something had hit it and realized that was the crash I heard. So I started to search around the area and after about fifteen minutes I literally stumbled into a ravine in the ground and landed with a splash in a lake on the bottom of the ravine. When I got to shore I sat there for a few moments then I started to get up to go look for some firewood to start a fire and get dried off I heard growling behind me and I froze then very slowly turned around and came face to face with a dragon that was black as night with blue-green eyes, bat like wings and a tail with two fins at the end of it. Then all of a sudden it stopped growling at me and I realized why. I saw that it reconised me for some reason and it tilted its head at me sat down. We stayed like that for who knows how long before either of us moved when the dragon started moving back to where I believed it was hiding before I so ungraceously fell in. So I sat there for awhle before I attemted to start a fire but failed when the fire suddenly roared to life I jumped back not expecting that and looked to where I saw the dragon disappear and saw it just sitting there watching me. I guessed it started the fire for me with one of it's fire blasts. I just stood there staring at it until the dragon snorted and went back into it's hiding place and I went and sat down near the fire.

The next day I went back to the ravine and walked down the small path I found the day before and when I got to the bottom I saw the dragon sunning itself and apperently it hasn't noticed me yet so I took the time to really study it. The thing I noticed was that this dragon was female and had a couple of small scars on her front left leg that appeard to be fresh wounds. They at first appeared to be from another dragon but at second glance I realized they were from ropes like a net or something. It was at this moment I looked up at her face that she was staring back at me with an irritated look on her face. I just continued to look at her with curiousity and awe. Eventually I slowly and carefully approached her making sure to keep my stance as non-threatening as I can. It was then that I noticed her wing was injured it looked to be broken. She growled and I stopped where I was and stood there for a few minutes until I figured out that I have to let her come to me. So I let her choose what she wanted to do either she comes over to me or she goes and lays down and ignores me. It appears she's decided to come closer when she was a few inches away from me something told me to turn my head away from her and hold my hand out to her palm up so that is exactly what I did. A few seconds later I felt scales on my hand and sparks traveled up my arm from where my hand rested on her nose and I looked up. Her eyes where closed and then she opened her eyes and I said. "Thank you for saving my life. Now let me take a look at that wing and your front left leg and see if I can do anything to help them heal." She then laid down and let me look at her left wing. "From what I can see your wing's only got a small fracture in it. If you don't move it alot it will heal on it's own in about two weeks." I said. ::Acually it will only take about a week.:: She said under her breath not expecting me to be able understand her, but then I wasn't expecting it ethier. So it's understandable that I stuttered out. "W-What?"

She immediately looked at me and said in disbelief. ::Can you understand me?:: I only nodded wide eyed. ::How?:: She asked. "I-I don't know." I said. ::Could it be the bond that we just made?:: She asked. "It could be but I'm not sure just yet. Maybe if we both sleep on it we'll find the answer." I said while I bandaged her leg with some bandages that I always carry with me. ::Maybe.:: She said. "Anyway I was wondering if you need any fish or something?" I asked :: Yes acually I do but just fish will be fine thank you.:: She said. "Alright be back soon." I said while walking to the exit of the ravine.

(Two Hours later)

I got back to the ravine finaly after having to lose my cousin and his gang. I walked into the ravine and found the Night Fury sunning herself over by her hiding spot. "Do you sun yourself often?" I asked while walking over to her laughing slightly. ::Oh haha very funny why don't you try it sometime. You might like it.:: She said laughing herself. ::So what took you so long.:: She then asked. "Oh I had to lose somebody who was trying to follow me key word here is trying. Anyway I got them going in the exact opposite direction from here. It will be awile before they realise there going the wrong way and when they do they are going to be so frustrated at themselves that they are going to be arguing with each other trying to blame it on everybody else haha." I said. While She was laughing her tail off. "So I was wondering do you have a name cause I can't keep calling you the Night Fury?" I asked. ::Of course I have a name.:: She said with a chuckle. "And will you tell me what it is please?" I asked. ::It's Elara and you are?:: "Agmund nice to formally meet you m'lady." I said while diping my head to her with a smile. Causing her to laugh and dip her head in return. after we stopped laughing I had some questions for her. "So what place did you come from?" I asked. ::I came from very North up around the Arctic Circle.:: She said. "Wow. What made you come this way?" I asked. ::I wanted to explore and see the world.:: She said. "I see. Well what caused you to crash into that tree?" I asked

::I got caught in some sort of net that was thrown at me after I shot that plasma blast at those wolves and I landed in here and got knocked out. At first when I woke up I found I couldn't really move that much. Then I noticed the net (for that's what it was) wrapped around me and I rememberd what happend to me. I found out that I could move just enough to burn the net just enough to make a hole to slip out of it though not without pain in my left wing. When I was out I burned the net to ashes in anger, then I looked at my wing and saw nothing wrong with it but I could feel that there was. I then felt pain in my left leg and looked down at it and found that wound.:: She told me. "So that means that whoever shot you down is probably looking for you."

(LineBreak)

A/N So we've made it to The Island Of Berk and with a bit of excitement along the way and a bit of the explanation.

Tell me how I did. Was it good, bad, somewhere in between. Let me know.

I want to give credit to two people. First to N1ght 3ury for the name Dreamer. Second to Hawktooth for the name Elara. Thank you so much.

Sorry about the wait had some big writer's block happen. I'm sure other authors know the feeling.

(Edited) And sorry for the wait on this story. Trying to make the chapters longer.

Anyway this is Rider Of The Night Fury signing off.

Untill next time.

Cheers


	3. Chapter 2: Story Telling Part 2

Stranger On The Shores Of Berk

By Rider Of The Night Fury

Chapter 2: Story Telling Part Two,

After I said that she instantly got a expression of fear and anger for the person who shot her down. ::If they even come near me I'm gonna pay them back for shooting me down.:: She was fuming as she said that and I don't blame her but I need her to calm down a bit before she does something she will regret. "Calm down ok? We'll figure something out. Together." I said. She nodded and calmed down. Then looked at me and asked, ::What do we do?:: "I'm thinking. How about this we find some way to get you out of this ravine and try and find a well hidden cave somewhere. Sound good?" She sat there and thought about it then said, ::Lets do it.:: "Alright have you tried climbing out?" I asked. ::No not yet.:: She responded. "Well lets get to it." So after a half-hour of trying different ways of climbing where I got some strong rope and made a sort of harness for her and got some pullies we managed to get out of the ravine with her helping by using her legs and claws and me pulling on the rope. Then we walked around the forest searching for a cave with vines over the entrance when it happend.

We were walking through the forest when we heard footsteps and before we could hide a person walked through the brush and froze when he saw us but before he could say or do something we had already run off by time he had let out a startled "Hey" we were already out of sight and too far away for him to catch up to us.

As soon as we were sure that we were far enough away we slowed down to a walk again and let out simultaneous sighs. We gave each other knowing looks and continued on. Unknown to us the person immediately went back to the village and went straight to the Chief and reported what he saw.

(In the village)

The person was running through the village looking for the Chief and finally found him at the docks. The person said. "Chief Erik." The Chief turned around and said. "What is it Harald?" Harald caught his breath then said. "Chief I saw a Night Fury in the woods and it wasn't alone. A human was with it and you'll never guess who."

(Meanwhile in the forest Agmund's POV)

"Finally a cave!" I said. Elara warned me about other creatures that may inhabit the cave so I drew my sword and slowly walked toward the entrance and when I got close enough to see in I looked around but didn't see anything so I walked a bit further closer and still nothing. I got to the entrance and discovered that the cave was empty and didn't look lived in for awhile. "So looks like we found our temporary home. Let's move in." I said. ::Hold on let me smell it...nope dosen't smell like anythings lived here in a long time.:: Elara said. "Well let's make ourselves at home then." I said. So we then entered the cave and looked around and was amazed at what we saw. The roof of the cave was at least 20 feet high and about 50 feet across. It was perfect we stayed there for about two weeks with me sneaking into the village every once in a while to get things that we needed and Elara out hunting for food for us now that her wing and paw has healed. But it was not to last...one day I was sitting in the cave reading a book and Elara was out taking care of some things that all creatures need to do, When I heard it. It sounded like a bunch of feet so I get up put my book down and head towards the entrance and look out and can't believe my eyes. There must have been about a dozen men out there and they looked like they were trying to follow some tracks heading West. They passed the cave and continued on but that was to close for comfort. We may just have to go somewhere else off the Mainland I'll talk it over with Elara when she gets back.

(Three hours later)

"Ok it's been to long she should have been back by now. Something must have happend to her." I thought out loud. So I stated searching for her. About five minutes later I find evidence of a struggle nearby and some tracks heading towards the village. So I start of towards the village and along the way I find to my shock a dragon scale but not just any dragon scale a Night Fury scale. Then I remember those vikings that passed by the cave and I immediately rush to the village.

(Twenty minutes later at the village)

Once I got to the village I notice something strange it's deserted so I head to the arena and find a place to hide where I can still see whats going on. I look down into the arena and to my horror I see Elara down there fighting one of the teens. So I quickly head towards the forge to get a weapon to save Elara. To my joy I find not only a sword but a bow and some arrows as well. With a bow in my hands and arrows and the sword on my back I head to the arena to save my best friend. When I get there I point the bow with arrow notched at the Chief and call out loudly. "LET HER GO NOW OR I WILL KILL THE CHIEF!" At first nobody moved then one of the more sensable (or stupid) vikings went and opened the gate and Elara immediately flew out and grabbed me then flew back to the cave going the long way around to throw the vikings off the direction of the cave. When we got there I immediately started checking her for injuries thankfully she only had a few small scrapes and bruises. Then I started packing the stuff I didn't want to leave behind and then I got on the saddle I made during the week when Elara was recovering and we flew off heading east away from the Mainland and never looked back. For a few weeks we just Island hopped we always traveled at night to avoid being seen and in the day I would head into a neaby village if there was one on the Island. One day I walked into a village and went to a smithy to have my sword sharpend and get more arrows to practice some more and heard about the Island of Berk and how they were friends with dragons. So thats where we headed next and hear we are.

A/N To be continued next chapter.

Hope your enjoying the story so far.

Rider Of The Night Fury signing off.


End file.
